On The Fence
by sipsmeg
Summary: What if Cook and Naomi DID sleep together? What if Naomi then realises who she wants to be with?


**Don't own Skins, never will. Please review.**

The classroom floor was hard and uncomfortable. It didn't matter. Naomi didn't really care. She was lay down, her underwear discarded somewhere unknown, a used condom on the floor between her and Cook. Cook the cock. He was repulsive for the most part. She wasn't even sure why she'd done it, found herself questioning her actions the moment he pulled out and rolled away. She wasn't usually one for regrets. He was mildly attractive when you forgot about his desire to sleep with anything with tits. He was actually a nicer person than he made out, seemed to care about people even if things didn't bother him. Naomi watched from the floor, didn't really feel like moving as she stared at him, bit her lip as he zipped up his trousers and discarded of the semen filled rubber in the nearest bin.

'That was fantastic babe, nice doing business with you,' Cook grinned, wrapping a hand around his crotch. 'Care to do it again sometime?'

The thought didn't send her running for the hills. He wasn't the most woman caring lover in the world, in fact she found herself quite unsatisfied by his selfish love making. She just shrugged, let the smirk on his face follow an assumption that she, Naomi Campbell, wanted to fuck him again.

'See ya around,' he disappeared from the room almost as quickly as she'd come in. She hadn't expected it to go that far, was actually quite fucking pissed at herself for letting James Cook fuck her. She got up, found herself feeling more conscious of someone walking in to the unlocked classroom than she had earlier. She straightened out her skirt and walked out of the room.

'Emily,' she gasped, almost colliding with the smaller girl, tucking her lip under her tooth as the realisation of what she'd done hit her.

'Sorry about the election,' she whispered, her husky voice sending a shiver down Naomi's spine.

She instantly regretted what she'd done. She wasn't even sure why. Emily was just a friend, was always going to be just a friend. A friend who was gay, a friend who loved tits and fanny. A friend who seemed to love _her_ tits and fanny.

'It happens,' Naomi sighed, admitting defeat. No matter how disappointed she was that the college had chosen Cook. It was a democracy and what she hated more than losing, was the thought of the college not fulfilling their democratic duty.

'Do you want to do something?' Emily asked, her dazzling smile sending a shiver down Naomi's spine. No, she didn't want to do something.

Except that the second Emily had asked that, the memory of Emily's tongue sliding into her mouth filled her thoughts. She tried to brush them away, willed for memories of Cook's larger and seemingly less tasty tongue to replace them. If she was honest with herself, she preferred kissing Emily to any guy she'd ever locked lips with. Her lips were smaller, softer. They tasted sweeter, like vanilla lip balm. The thought made Naomi's breath falter and she found herself staring at the redhead. She shook her head, tucking her lip neatly behind her tooth.

'I have to go,' she whispered, a desire to scream at herself to change her mind made her head hurt in conflict.

'Oh, okay.'

The disappointment in Emily's voice made Naomi feel guilty. She pushed it aside, told herself it was rather fucking stupid to feel that way about spending time with someone. Yet she couldn't shirk it.

'I guess an hour couldn't hurt.'

Deep, chocolate brown eyes lit up, that dazzling smile returning to Emily's face. A breath caught in Naomi's throat. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Watching Emily grow excited at spending time with her wasn't supposed to make her whole body feel alive, her skin crawling with a need to be close to her. But what she hadn't expected the most was the damp underwear covering up a burning desire to kiss Emily, to step back into that moment they shared weeks earlier that Naomi had been adamant was down to drugs and not much else.

It wasn't. Naomi lay on her bedroom floor, Emily sat beside her. The two girls had been talking, discussing the shape of higher education. Naomi hadn't expected the redhead to have quite so many opinions on the issue and was rather quite interested in what she had to say. Except that she didn't seem to be able to focus on a response. As she stared up at her, all she could see was Emily's soul, her eyes an opening which seemed to have complete access to whatever was going on deep inside of her. That Emily smile seemed to be plastered across her lips, the way they shaped, like a dysfunctional diamond. It didn't escape her notice that Emily's nipples were hard, that the small t-shirt she was wearing really emphasised the shape of her tits. They weren't huge, they were enough for Emily, more than enough. The top she wore was low cut enough that if Naomi sat up, which she hurried to do, she could see right down it. Her slight height advantage made her heart thump. It wasn't very cold in the room, not _that_ cold anyway. Naomi tucked her lip under her tooth, wondered when her mind had drifted away from the discussion and on to Emily's tits.

'So?' Emily stared at her, expectantly. 'Are you even fucking listening to me?'

'No,' Naomi admitted, hadn't even planned to say it. Emily's eyes fell, she looked sad. Her eyes curved downwards like the cat from Shrek. Like in the film, it made Naomi's heart sink. She couldn't bare the thought of making the girl, so beautiful even in her less than happy state, look so pained.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, closing her eyes.

Silence followed. Naomi kept her eyes closed, rolled back against the bedroom floor in the hope of forgetting what she'd just said and the fact that in any other universe she probably would have jumped Emily. But it wasn't any other universe. It was this one. The one where she had sex with James Cook in a college classroom. Where hours earlier she'd been happy enough to let him fuck her until she screamed out his name. She regretted it. She hated that she'd done it because it felt like she'd made a decision. That she would now and always would be straight. Even if the only thing she could really think about, was Emily. Her hand slid instinctively to her thigh, resting at the top, her hand moving across the area that seemed to be screaming out to be touched.

'Boring you that much, am I?' Emily laughed, pulling Naomi from her thoughts, shocking her into removing her hand, her face flushed with embarrassment.

'I, I was, it wasn't,'

Emily just smiled as Naomi sat up. 'We all do it.'

Naomi took a deep breath, stood up and pulled a bottle of Vodka out of her drawer. She needed a drink, needed something to numb the feelings building up inside. But the moment the alcohol hit the spot, sent a buzz spinning through her body, it didn't matter anymore. She walked over to Emily, knelt beside her and brushed her hair from her face.

'Not gonna give me some?' Emily asked, glancing at the bottle.

'Give you some what?' Naomi asked, distracted. 'Your eyes are so dark.'

Emily laughed nervously, a confused look in her eyes. Naomi stared into them, couldn't stop herself from leaning closer and whispering into her ear.

'I wanna push my fingers so deep in you that you come within seconds.'

Naomi pulled away, could feel her courage dissipating. She felt sick. She shouldn't be doing this so soon after sleeping with Cook. It was wrong. Emily's eyes stared at her wildly, hope and desire burning deep in her soul. Naomi couldn't stop staring into her eyes, could feel her mouth grow dry as she reached for the bottle. One mouthful, two, three. It was just enough to take the edge off as she handed it to Emily, watched her do the same. She couldn't do it, couldn't not do it either. Mistakes were meant to be rectified.

'I, I thought,' Emily whispered, her voice quiet and confused. 'You're not gay.'

'No,' Naomi muttered, wondering why it felt like a lie sitting on her tongue, rotting away until she leant forwards, her tongue sliding into Emily's mouth, like she'd been waiting for her.

Naomi's fingers snaked around the back of Emily's head, curling up around her shining red locks. She'd never felt so on fire before, had never allowed her chest to tighten this much through fear of hurting herself. With Cook it had been fun, something to take her mind off the dreaded fear of being with Emily. But the hardest thing about being with Emily, was when she wasn't with her. Being beside her, touching her, kissing her was very easy. Too easy.

'Fuck,' she called out, Emily's hands sliding along the skin around her stomach, forcing their way under her t-shirt.

'Is this okay?' she whispered into a kiss, not needing permission as Naomi's tongue silenced her, her own hands moving to places she didn't think they would ever go.

Their shirts landed on the floor, their lips never quite moving far enough away for anything to disrupt the flow of kisses. Gentle, soft, voluptuous kisses that reminded Naomi of a really bad teen drama. It didn't feel that way though. Kissing Cook had been different, very different. The comparison didn't escape her notice. Instead she pushed the thought aside, it had progressed too quickly for what happened earlier to matter. She allowed herself to enjoy the feel of Emily's lips pressed against her own, didn't want to compare anymore, just do; until she couldn't breath properly.

'I need you in me,' Emily cried out, pulling her down until Naomi was forced to press her half naked body against her, their skin colliding not quite enough to stop the burning hot passion raging between them. Naomi pushed herself closer still, sliding away her bra, wondering when she'd ever minded being naked in front of a girl before. She pushed her hands across Emily's chest, sliding away the fabric that covered her own pasty white mounds. She'd never seen someone else's breasts before. Not in person, not this close. She pulled back for a moment, staring down at Emily's dark pink nipples, rock hard, reacting to Naomi's touch as she slid her hands around them, replacing her fingers with her lips.

'Oh fuck,' Emily called out, her hand sliding down between them, moving across Naomi's stomach until her cold fingers collided with Naomi's hot passion. She tensed for a moment, before relaxing herself, letting her body fall against Emily's, pushing them close together. Emily slipped her hand away, rolled Naomi over until she was lay on her back.

'I want to fuck you until you cry,' Emily sighed into her ear, her fingers returning to the spot, pushing through her wet lips until Naomi's body reacted to her touch, closing up around her fingers until the passion and excitement she felt exploded in orgasm. The strength of feeling pushed her over the edge, made her want to curl up in Emily's arms and sleep. But she wasn't done. She pushed Emily back down, straddled her, felt her climax slowly coming down as she thrust her own fingers inside Emily, reaching out to lick her own juices from Emily's soaking wet fingers. Eventually she pulled out, making Emily squirm, wanting more, needing the same amount of pleasure that she'd given. Until Naomi pushed her lips up against her, sliding her tongue into her with as much precision as possible. Emily's hips bucked, her fingers tugging hard on Naomi's hair, but none of it mattered as Emily reached a height that seemed to push Naomi over the edge once more and they fell together; happy, fulfilled and completely spent.


End file.
